NARUTO The Series : Dear Diary
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: "Dear Diary... Do you know? It was a beautiful moment ever!"/Ino hanyalah satu dari ribuan kunoichi yang memimpikan kisah romantis dalam kehidupannya/"Pink Camellia dari Shikamru..."/ONESHOT!/REPUBLISH/R&R please?


"_Dear Diary, do you know? It was a beautiful moment ever!"_

"_Benarkah, Princess?"_

"_Definitely! Kau mau mendengarnya?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Here it goes…"

* * *

_

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**NARUTO : The Series**

**Dear Diary...**

**.**

**a 2009 NARUTO Fanfiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Genre :**

**Drama/Romance/Slight Humor**

**.**

**Slight ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NaruHina**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Canon, Alternate Timeline, OOC, OC, typo, a bit fluffy(maybe), abal, aneh**

**.**

**Don't like? Then get back to your world!**

**I've already warned you~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaimaa_~!" jeritan—maksudnya suara bening nan merdu yang keluar dari bibir pink seorang gadis bermata saphire menggema di ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka. "_Are_? _Okaa-san_ belum pulang?"

Yamanaka Inoichi melirik putri semata wayangnya sekilas lalu kembali bergelut dengan beberapa gulungan pemberian _Godaime Hokage _yang harus ia selesaikan malam itu juga. "_Iie_. Sepertinya _Okaa-san_ akan menginap di rumah Michiru-_baasan_ malam ini."

"_Etto_... Artinya aku yang akan membuat makan malam—'kan?" Ino menyelipkan anak rambutnya di belakang telinga. "_Otoo-san_ nggak khawatir? Maksudku masakanku 'kan—"

"—kau sudah cukup berpengalaman sebagai _medic-nin_ untuk bisa membedakan makanan yang bisa dimakan atau beracun, Ino..."

"A-aku mengerti," ucap Ino seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Tentu saja aku bisa. Maksduku—hei, aku 'kan bukan si-jidat-lebar Sakura!"

.

.

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang terucap dari bibir sang _barbie-like kunoich_i, terdengar suara gedebum keras dari arah kediaman keluarga Haruno—tepatnya di lantai dua rumah sederhana itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Daijoubu yo, Okaa-san_!" Si rambut _bubble gum_ mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit memar. "Hanya musibah kecil!"

Ha. _That's it_, Sakura-_chan_. 'Musibah kecil' itu kah yang membuatmu mengutuki seseorang yang mungkin sedang membicarakanmu—sehingga membuat buku _ninjutsu_ medis yang bahkan lebih tebal dari Seri Harry Poter ketujuh jatuh menimpa kepalamu? Atau lebih tepatnya—dahimu?

.

.

Nah, _back to our beloved pig-princess_ [insert *bhuakk* here], Ino-_chan_.

"Ah, _perfect_!" Dan tentu saja, aroma _sushi _salmon buatan Ino tidak berbau obat-obatan herbal—meski tak se-_yummy_ buatan Hinata tentunya. paling tidak hidangan itu terlihat menggugah selera untuk segera disantap. Ino tersenyum puas menatap hasil karya dapurnya. "_Otoo-saaann_~! Makan malam siaaapp~!"

Terdengar langkah tergesa-gesa ke arah dapur.

"Eh? _Otoo-san_ mau pergi?"

"Aa..." Inoichi mengambil sumpit dan melahap sepotong _sushi _salmon buatan Ino. "Ibiki membutuhkan _Otoo-san_ dan dokumen-dokumen ini sekarang."

"Lembur lagi..." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hn. Begitulah jika tekad api sudah menguasai jiwamu."

"_Otoo-san_ bicara seperti Shikamaru." Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Ahahahaha... Tapi itu memang benar."

"Baiklah, baiklah..." Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"_Jya_." Dengan sekali kedipan, Inoichi telah melesat pergi.

.

.

Ino berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan merebahkan diri di atas _single bed_-nya. Ia meraih sebuah pulpen merah dan sebuah buku bersampul violet dengan pita merah jambu sebagai bookmarknya.

"_Dear diary.._." Ino menggumamkan apa yang akan ditulisnya. Gadis itu sejenak tersenyum sendiri, lalu—

KLING KLING

"_Matte kudasai_!" Gadis dengan ponytail itu segera berlari menuju toko bunga milik keluarganya. "Astaga—aku lupa memasang tanda tutupnya."

Ino meraih celemeknya dan menerjang pintu menuju tokonya.

"Selamat datang, sila—"

Kata-katanya terputus saat melihat pelanggan yang mengganggu waktu santainya kali ini adalah—

"—Shikamaru?"

Cowok bertampang bete itu berdiri di sana—dengan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana dan tangan kanan mengusap-usap leher belakangnya. "Yo, Ino." Matanya masih terpejam. "Aku mau be—"

"Kenapa datang malam malam begini, bodoh?" Ino berkacak pinggang. "Kau nggak lihat kami sudah tutup?"

"Heh. Dengarkan dulu kalau orang mau bicara. Aku—"

"Memangnya kau orang? Pemalas gitu! Kau tahu, seharusnya ibumu nggak memberimu nama _Shika_! Kau bahkan lebih mirip kerbau!"

"Astaga—makhluk ini bahkan lebih cerewet dari _Kaa-san_."

"Hei—aku dengar!"

"Aku mau mengunjungi makam Asuma-_sensei_. Bungkuskan bunga yang bagus."

"Hei jangan mengalihkan topik—apa?"

"Kau mendengarku, Yamanaka..." Shikamaru menguap lebar kali ini.

"Baiklah. _Chotto matte ne_..."

Tidak ada yang membuka suara selagi Ino memilih rangkaian bunga untuk makam Asuma-_sensei_. Oh dan tentu saja semua penduduk Konoha sudah bisa menebak dengan sangat tepat apa yang terjadi di ruangan hening itu. Shikamaru—TIDUR. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara lengan di atas meja kasir, dan tanpa suara dengkuran. Hebat.

"Shikamaruuu~!" Ino mencubit pipi _jouni_n penerus klan Nara itu. "Kau niat nggak sih?"

"Haa... Iyaa... Kau cerewet seka—_are_?" Shikamaru mengerjapkan matanya. Memperhatikan tiga buket bunga yang dipegang Ino. "Aku cuma mau beli satu, Ino."

"Ini dariku, dan yang ini dari Chouji." Ino menunjuk masing-masing buket yang dipeganganya, kemudian melirik Shikamaru yang bertampang bingung. "Artinya... Aku akan ikut denganmu sekarang. Dan mungkin kita bisa ajak Chouji juga."

Shikamaru _sweatdrop_. "Merepotkan."

"Ayo!" Dan sang _kunoichi_ menarik paksa teman setimnya itu menuju kediaman klan Akimichi.

.

.

.

"...dan di ulang tahunku yang ke-18 bulan Oktober nanti, aku ingin Asuma-_sensei_ mendoakanku dari alam sana—"

"Ini bukan _Tanabata_, Ino." Shikamaru melirik bosan _kunoichi_ di sebelahnya, yang bersimpuh di depan pusara Sarutobi Asuma sambil menungkupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata saphire-nya.

"Berisik!" Ino mendelik. "Aku sedang mendoakan Asuma-_sensei_!"

"Kau sedang mendoakan dirimu sendiri," ujar Chouji.

"Artinya aku tahu bahwa Asuma-_sensei_ baik-baik saja di alam sana," balas Ino tak mau kalah.

"Ayolah kau nggak sedang melihat bintang jatuh."

"Aku tahu itu, Shikamaru!"

"Ya ya terserah kau saja."

"Lebih baik daripada orang yang kerjanya melihat awan nggak jelas!"

"Aku lapar." Chouji menyambung percakapan lagi—dengan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak padu dengan perdebatan kedua teman setimnya itu.

.

.

"Hn. Sudah larut." Shikamaru melangkah pergi. "Kita pulang."

Ino dan Chouji saling berpandangan lalu mengikuti langkah sang rusa. Mereka berhenti di depan gerbang pemakaman, diam—tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Baiklah." Chouji memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. "_Oyasumi_." Dengan lambaian tangan bulat [insert *plakk* here]—nya, sang kupu-kupu melangkah pergi.

"_Oyasumi-nasai._.." Ino menjawab pelan.

Dan. Sunyi—LAGI.

**"Kuantar pulang."**

"E-eh—?" Ino kaget, membelalakkan mata kebiruannya dengan pose norak. Ia bingung, sekaligus _shock_ mendengar pernyataan cowok berambut nanas yang hampir mustahil diucapkannya itu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, menatap bingung punggung Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

"_Baka_. Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?" Shikamaru yang sudah jalan duluan berhenti dan menoleh—memastikan Ino yang entah mengapa jadi kaku seperti Hinata.

"Ah—i-iya...!" Ino menyusul Shikamaru dan menyamakan langkah dengannya.

TAP TAP TAP

.

.

Masih agak jauh.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

.

.

Ino menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam—berharap agar wajahnya yang kini terasa panas itu tidak terlihat Shikamaru.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

.

.

Ah, itu dia. Yamanaka _Florist_ sudah terlihat di ujung blok. Ino menghembuskan napas lega. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa.

"Nah." Mereka berhenti tepat di depan toko Ino. "Sudah sampai," gumam Shikamaru.

"Iya. _Arigatou_." Kali ini Ino memberanikan diri menatap Shikamaru. Hei, cowok ini 'kan cuma teman setimnya dulu! Mengapa gadis _blonde_ itu harus segugup ini sekarang?

"Aa." Shikamaru berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Tepat sebelum ia menghilang di balik kegelapan—

"Shikamaru—!" Ino memekik tertahan, mengangkat kedua tangannya di dekat mulut—membentuk toa. Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh tanpa mengubah ekspresi ngantuknya.

"—hati-hati ya!" Hanya sebuah kalimat sederhana yang diucapkan dengan senyum tulus oleh gadis _barbie-like_ Yamanaka—telah membuat seorang Nara Shikamaru secara tidak sadar menyungginggkan senyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Ya." Dan Nara Shikamaru menghilang dari pandangan.

.

.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Ino kembali menerjang buku bersampul violet yang tergeletak di atas _single bed_-nya yang ia tinggalkan sekitar sejam lalu. Dengan senyum yang masih merekah di wajah cantiknya, ia mulai menorehkan tinta merah di atas kertas yang masih rapih itu.

**"**_**Dear Diary... Tadi Shikamaru mengantarku pulang!**_**"**

.

.

.

_**Pagi yang sibuk bagi warga Konoha. Seperti biasa. Dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa membantu Sakura di rumah sakit, aku harus jaga toko.**_

"Selamat datang—eh, Lee-_san_?" Ino menoleh saat didengarnya seseorang memasuki tokonya. "Tumben. Kau nggak latihan dengan Tenten dan Neji?"

"Nggak." Lee menggaruk batok—maksudnya belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "E-eh, maksudku YA! _Ano_... Aku mau beli satu buket bunga."

"Ah, _wakatta_! Segera kusiapkaaann!"

"Ino—! Bunga yang sekiranya nggak mengundang serangga, ya!" Lee membungkuk dalam dalam.

Ino _sweatdrop_. "_Baka_. Mana ada bunga yang nggak mengundang serangga? Semua jenis bunga memang—"

"Aku mohon!" Lee membungkuk lebih dalam, sampai kepalanya nyaris membentur lantai. "Aku trauma dengan bunga, serangga, dan—dan—"

Ino mengerjapkan mata saphire-nya bingung. Otaknya mencoba menganalisis apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalah _shinobi_ hijau penganut paham _Semangat-Masa-Muda-isme _itu. Dan detik berikutnya ia tersenyum ramah.

"_Daijoubu yo_, Lee-_san_." Ino mulai memilih beberapa bunga dengan warna cerah dan memotong tangkainya yang terlalu panjang. "Sakura itu baik kok. Asalkan kau tulus, dia akan menerimanya dengan senyuman."

Lee membuka matanya yang tertutup rapat—masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

Ah, begitu rupanya. Masih ingat dengan kisah _Lee's Spirit of Youth_? Ternyata cowok beralis tebal ini masih sangat trauma dengan kejadian yang menimpanya tahun lalu—ketika ia memberikan bunga pada Sakura, tapi malah bentol-bentol diserang serangga, dan ujung-ujungnya malah mendapat bogem matang dari sang pujaan hati.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Nih." Ino menyodorkan sebuket bunga dengan perpaduan warna yang harmoni, kemudian mengedipkan mata kirinya sekilas. "_Ganbatte ne_, Lee-_san_!"

"Ino-_san_..."

**Oh tidak.**

Lee mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ino-_san_..."

_This is REALLY not good._

Ino menelan ludah.

"_Arigatou gozaimashitaaaa_~!" Meraih buket bunga yang dipegang Ino, Lee segera meluncur entah kemana.

"Oh. _My. God_." Ino bergumam, disertai tetesan keringat dingin pada pelipisnya.

_**Kau tahu, firasatku buruk saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menemui Sakura! Harus! Dan binggo! Ada pesanan dua buket bunga mawar kuning untuk seorang pasien di rumah sakit. Hei, paling nggak bisa jadi alibiku untuk memastikan Lee-san nggak membuat onar di rumah sakit.**_

Ino melompat dari atap ke atap pemukiman sipil Konohagakure. Tujuannya hanya satu : Rumah Sakit Konoha!

"Eh? Itu 'kan..." _Kunoichi_ ber-_ponytail_ ini berhenti di sebuah atap—memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut pantat bebek—mantan _nuke-nin_, satu-satunya klan Uchiha saat ini. "Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ino masih terpaku di tempatnya berpijak—masih pula memperhatikan cowok yang pernah dia gebet dulu. Sampai ia menyadari satu hal : _Sasuke-kun menuju rumah sakit!_

_Celaka!_ Batin Ino menjerit. Ia melompat buru-buru, namun sayang—sayang sekali, pijakannya tidak tepat dan ia jatuh mencium tanah.

**BRUUUKKK**

Ow. Pasti sakit.

Ino tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha bangkit dan—

"Perlu bantuan, Ino-_san_?" sebuah tangan pucat terulur.

"S-Sai?" Ino meraih tangan Sai, berdiri, dan membersihkan bajunya ungunya dari debu. "Makasih, ya."

"Nggak masalah." Sai tersenyum. "Oh iya, sekarang kau jadi benar-benar sesuai dengan namamu, lho."

"Eh?"

"Jelek dan dekil—seperti babi."

Dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang warga sipil menemukan tubuh seorang ANBU _Ne_ berkulit sepucat mayat yang tepar lengkap dengan benjolan besar pada pipi kanannya.

.

.

_And there it is—AGAIN._

"Sakura-_san_!"

Ino merinding mendengar suara itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ruangan yang ia bahkan tak tahu di mana—tempat Lee dan mungkin Sakura sekarang berada.

"Aku berjanji nggak akan mengecewakanmu lagi kali ini!"

_**Gawat.**_

"Aku berjanji akan selalu dan selalu melindungimu dengan seluruh jiwa-ragaku!"

_**Tolong hentikan itu.**_

"_Aishite iru yo_!"

BBLLLLLLTTTTTZZZZZ CIP CIP CIP CIP

Oh tidak.

Itu 'kan—_chidori_?

_**Mampus.**_

"_Dame_!" Ino menyeruak ke dalam ruangan steril itu.

Dan berkumpullah semuanya di ruangan serba putih itu. Seorang pasien—anak laki-laki berklan Hyuuga berusia sekitar dua belas tahun, Haruno Sakura yang sedang berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan ekspresi panik, Rock Lee dengan gaya oh-_so_-lebay-sekali-nya berlutut sambil menyodorkan buket bunga pada Sakura, _and the last_—Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri di atas frame jendela dekat ranjang pasien dan tentu saja dengan tangan kiri dipenuhi cahaya listrik—_chidori_.

_**Great.**_

"Ino-_san_, aku..."

"Bukan begitu caranya, Lee-_san_." Ino berjalan mendekati cowok beralis tebal itu.

"Meski seribu tangkai bunga mawar pun nggak ada gunanya." Lee berdiri—menundukkan kepala. "Aku... Aku selalu saja iri pada Sasuke-_san_. Tapi Gai-_sensei _bilang aku nggak boleh menyerah dalam hal apapun. Termasuk soal Sakura-_san_. Karena itu—"

"Karena itu kau nggak pernah kapok meski sudah digigit serangga berkali-kali dan kuhajar karena mencoba menciumku?" Sakura melanjutkan.

Sasuke bereaksi. Tapi langsung berhenti ketika Ino melempar _kunai_ ke arahnya, meski ia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Aku... Aku..."

"_Ne_, Lee-_san_. _Arigatou gozaimasu_." Sakura mengambil buket bunga yang dipegang Lee. "Kau baik—makasih untuk segalanya. Tapi kau juga nggak bisa memaksaku—_wakatta ka_?"

"He'em." Lee mengangguk sambil sesenggukan.

Keadaan jadi lebih tenang sekarang.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi, si-pasien-Hyuuga mengernyit bingung. Ino dan Sakura tersenyum. Namun senyum mereka pudar tatkala—

"Sasuke-_san_!" Lee menunjuk Sasuke dengan telunjuknya. "Aku masih belum menyerah! Suatu saat nanti—jika kau lengah—akan kulampaui kau!"

Sakura, Ino, dan si-pasien-Hyuuga _sweatdrop_. Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai seolah berkata _enak-saja_. _And after that_, Rock Lee melesat pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa jejak.

"Ahh, _yokatta ne_..." Ino bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. "Nah, aku harus kembali ke toko sekarang—dan Sasuke!"

"Hn?" Sasuke mendongak.

"Jangan sembarangan menggunakan _chidori_. Ini rumah sakit, tahu!"

"Hn."

"Dan—jidat lebar!"

"_Nanda_, Ino-babi?"

"Ah tidak, lupakan." Ino membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. "_Jya ne_!"

"_Jya._" Itu kata terakhir dari Sakura sebelum Ino melihat Sasuke mendadak mencium gadis pink itu—di bibir—tepat di depan wajah _shock_ si-pasien-Hyuuga.

Ino _sweatdrop_, lalu tersenyum kecut dan melangkah pergi.

_**Ahh... Kapan ya, aku akan mendapatkan kisah cinta yang seperti Sakura? Etto... Aku harus segera kembali ke toko dan membantu Okaa-san!**_

.

.

BRUUUKKK

Seorang murid akademi terjatuh di tengah sibuknya daerah pertokoan Konoha.

"Eh? Kau nggak apa-apa?" Ino berlari mendekati anak laki-laki itu—berniat menolongnya. Tapi...

"_Daijoubu ka_?" Hinata—sang cewek-penolong-yang-mendahului-Ino membantu anak itu berdiri. "Jangan menangis, kau 'kan mau jadi ninja yang kuat?"

"Hiks... I-iya... Hiks..."

Ino tersenyum simpul dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga Cosmos pada anak tadi.

"I-Ino-_san_...?" Hinata mendongak.

"Bunga? Tapi 'kan aku laki-laki! Nggak perlu—"

"Hei!" Ino menyentil dahi si-calon-ninja. "Cosmos itu melambangkan hati yang kuat. Akan tegar menghadapi apapun—dan kuat, agar bisa melindungi orang-orang yang berharga."

"Lalu kenapa diberikan padaku?"

"Karena kau anak yang kuat dan harus menjadi seorang _shinobi_ yang luar biasa di masa depan nanti. Anggap saja dengan menerima ini kau berjanji padaku, dan pada Hyuuga-nee yang kikuk ini—bahwa nanti kau akan jadi _shinobi_ yang hebat._ Ne_?"

Tuh 'kan.

Anak laki-laki itu mengembangkan senyum cerahnya dan meraih bunga cosmos dari genggaman Ino. "_Arigatou_! _Bye bye_!"

"I-Ino-_san_... Y-yang tadi itu..."

"_Ne_, Hinata." Ino menatap ke arah lain lalu nyengir kuda. "Pacarmu datang tuh!"

"OOOIII~! HINATA-_CHAAANN_~!" Naruto melambai sambil berlari dan—JDHUAAKK!—menabrak tiang listrik. Dasar bodoh.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_!"

"_Baka_." Ino _sweatdrop_. "Sana samperin."

"Aduduh, _itaii_~!" Naruto mengusap-usap dahinya yang memerah.

"Na-Naruto-_kun daijoubu da ne_?"

"Hehe, _daijoubu'ttebayo_, Hinata-_chan_." Naruto nyengir—memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "_Are_? Ino? Kau dicari ibumu, lho."

"Ha? _Hounto ka_?"

"Aa. Katanya penting sekali."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu._ Jya ne_, Naruto, Hinata!"

"_Jya mata_!"

Setelah agak jauh, Ino sekali lagi menoleh pada pasangan mencolok tadi. Naruto masih dengan gemasnya merangkul Hinata—yang berjuang nahan biar nggak pingsan—masih dengan posisi duduk mereka.

Dan sekali lagi Ino tersenyum simpul. Membayangkan senangnya punya kisah cinta yang romantis seperti teman-temannya.

_**But—hei! Aku 'kan gadis belia normal! Memangnya salah jika aku mengharapkan sebuah kisah cinta di mana aku yang jadi tokoh utamanya?**_

_**Ah, lupakan saja. Hora—Yamanaka Florist memang selalu ramai, tapi nggak seramai ini sih. Kuso! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Malam ini ada festival bunga Konoha—sebuah perayaan aneh yang diadakan di Konoha setiap akhir Agustus sejak tahun lalu—di mana setiap orang mengekspresikan isi hati mereka dengan memberikan bunga sesuai simbolnya. Dan ide bodoh ini dicetuskan oleh shinobi-misterius-tukang-ngambek, Aburame Shino. Ha—bilang saja kau mau serangga-seranggamu mendapatkan nektar lebih banyak, Shino.**_

"_Tadaima, Okaa-san_!"

"Ino-_chan_, kau kemana saja? Cepat bantu _Okaa-san_ melayani konsumen."

"Iya, iya..."

Baiklah, siang itu Yamanaka _Florist_ memang lebih ramai dari biasanya. Berbagai _shinobi_ dari tingkat yang berbeda—mulai dari _genin_, bahkan beberapa ANBU pun tidak mau kalah. Sebut saja salah satunya adalah ANBU berelemen kayu, Yamato-_taichou_—dengan setangkai Mawar merah di tangannya. Atau dua sejoli penjaga gerbang utama Konoha, Kotetsu dan Izumo—yang sedang berdebat soal bunga apa yang harus Kotetsu berikan pada Inuzuka Hana nanti malam.

Dan tentu saja sang _weapon-mistress_ blesteran Cina—Tenten, juga terlihat antusias memilih bunga cantik di anatara deretan bunga Narcissus dan Gardenia.

"Haa! _Kirei_!" Tenten menjerit dan mengambil dua tangkai Amaryllis. "Ino, aku ambil yang ini! Tolong dibungkus yang rapih yaa~!"

"Amaryllis?" Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya—menerima bunga pink mirip terompet yang dipilih Tenten. "_**Kebanggaan**_—kupikir ini lebih cocok untukmu daripada untuk Neji."

"_Hounto ka_?" Tenten membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, aku memang pandai memilih!"

"Tenten, aku serius."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku juga serius—kau tahu. Dengan begitu Neji bisa selalu ingat padaku, iya 'kan?"

"Kau bercanda?" Ino tertawa renyah. "Setelah mengalami mimisan berat gara-gara membaca Icha Icha Tactis dengan byakugan, aku yakin dia nggak akan melupakanmu semudah itu."

"_Sou desu ne_." Tenten meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Sejak saat itu dia memang nggak mau menemuiku sampai dua minggu."

"_Ne_, Tenten, walaubagaimana pun Neji 'kan cowok normal." Ino membuat simpul dengan pita _aquamarine_ dan menyerahkan Amaryllis yang sudah terbungkus rapih. "Nih. Semuanya jadi dua ribu Ryo."

"Eh—kok?"

"Kami sedang ramai pengunjung, Tenten. Nanti malam ada festival, jadi—"

"Ah, trimakasih banyak! Da dah!" Setelah meletakkan dua lembar uang di atas meja kasir, Tenten melesat pergi dengan kecepatan bunyi.

Ino menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pembeli yang aneh-aneh saja maunya—dan mungkin cara berpikirnya. Atau mungkin dia sendiri yang sudah tidak normal?

Ino masih sibuk melayani pembeli yang minta dibungkuskan bunga, sampai terdengar—

KLING KLING

"Selamat da—Shikamaru?" Ino menyerahkan buket bunga Buttercup pada seorang murid akademi dan tersenyum setelah anak itu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lafal cadel. "Kau sudah beli bunga dan mengunjungi makam Asuma-_sensei_ semalam."

"Tidak—bukan itu." Shikamaru menyelipkan sebuah gulungan ke dalam ranselnya. Kelihatannya akan berangkat misi—untuk waktu yang lama.

"Kau ada misi, ya?" Ino memperhatikan penampilan teman setimnya itu. "Sepertinya bakal lama. Kemana?"

"Sunagakure. Kankurou meminta bantuan klan Nara untuk pengembangan senjata jarak jauh mereka yang baru. Dan _Godaime-sama_ membebaninya padaku."

"Lalu? Kau ke sini untuk—"

"Membeli bunga, tentu saja." Shikamaru memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Tahun lalu aku nggak memberi bunga pada siapa pun, sih. Merepotkan."

"Kau akan memberikannya pada seorang gadis?" Ino bertanya dengan nada antusias yang dibuat-buat—menahan gejolak aneh dalam dadanya.

"Begitulah."

Ah, _kunoichi_ Suna itu. Sabaku no Temari. Sepertinya hal yang sempat Ino khawatirkan—yang bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa—akan jadi kenyataan.

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mau kupilihkan, Shikamaru?" Lagi-lagi _kunoichi_ berambut pirang itu memaksakan senyumnya. "Kau tahu, setiap bunga memiliki simbol yang berbeda."

"Hn?"

"Misalnya Anyelir putih ini." Ino mengambil setangkai bunga putih berenda. "Ini melambangkan _kepolosan_. Kalau yang merah," ujarnya seraya menunjuk Anyelir merah di sebelahnya. "Melambangkan _**kekaguman**_."

Shikamaru tak bergeming.

"Terus... Bunga Daisy ini..." kali ini Ino mengambil setangkai bunga bermahkota putih itu. "...melambangkan _**kesetiaan cinta**_, dan bunga Hyacinth itu," ucapnya pelan sambil menunjuk deretan bunga ungu mirip terompet kecil . "Melambangkan _**kesedihan yang mendalam**_."

Nah, sekarang Shikamaru memperhatikan gerak gerik Ino—masih diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kalau Airis..." Ino membelai mahkota cantik bunga biru itu. "...melambangkan _**kepercayaan**_. Dan Mawar merah, seperti yang semua orang tahu—simbol atas _**cinta yang dalam**_. Eh, tapi ada juga yang agak aneh."

"Hah?"

"Geranium." Ino menunjuk bunga cantik berwarna soft violet di pojok ruangan. "Bunga yang cantik tapi melambangkan _**kebodohan**_. Dan kalau yang ini..."

Ino berhenti sejenak. Memperhatikan bunga yang kini digenggamnya dengan senyum masam. Bunga dengan mahkota lebar berwarna pink mencolok dan putih—dengan tangkai hijau segar.

"...Sweetpea." Ino memejamkan matanya. "Melambangkan _**perpisahan**_, _**ucapan selamat tinggal**_, dan—_**ungkapan terima kasih atas saat-saat indah yang telah berlalu**_."

Tidak. Air matanya tidak menetes.

Paling tidak—belum menetes.

"Kalau begitu aku beli ini saja." Shikamaru—yang entah sejak kapan menggenggam setangkai Tulip merah—menyerahkannya pada Ino.

Ino menoleh. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin bergejolak. Karena ia tahu—ia tahu dengan pasti—bahwa setelah ini kisah cinta romantis yang selalu diimpikannya akan sirna begitu saja.

"Ah, pilihan bagus, Shikamaru." Senyum paksaan itu lagi. "Tulip merah melambangkan _**pernyataan cinta**_ dan ungkapan—_**'percayalah padaku'**_."

"Aa. _Soukana_..."

"Hem! Sebentar ya, aku bungkuskan biar cantik—"

"Nggak usah." Belum sempat Ino berbalik, kata-kata Shikamaru menghentikannya. "Nggak usah dibungkus juga nggak pa-pa kok."

"Eh? Baiklah. Ini. Gratis dariku."

"Hah? Kau gila?"

"_Iie_. Karena kau bukan tipe cowok yang bakal dengan mudah menyatakan cinta dan lebih memilih memperhatikan awan—tapi kali ini kau cukup peduli pada perasaanmu—_dakara._.. anggap saja itu hadiah dariku sebagai ungkapan _'selamat-berjuang'_ untuk menyatakan cintamu."

"Kau bilang bunga ini melambangkan—"

"—_**'percayalah padaku'**_, Shikamaru. Maksudku, gadis itu pasti akan menerima kau dan perasaanmu apa adanya."

"Ah, baiklah. _Arigatou_." Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan berbalik hendak pergi.

"Ah—Shikamaru!"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku tahu—gadis yang kau sukai itu?" Ino bertanya takut-takut, mukanya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hn." Sekali lagi Shikamaru tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Ino yang masih melongo.

"Nih."

Nara Shikamaru, dengan sebelah tangannya di dalam saku celana hitamnya, dan sebelah tangannya lagi menyerahkan bunga tuli merah pada sang gadis pemilik toko bunga, Yamanaka Ino.

"E-eeeehhhhhh?" Ino salting.

"Kau mau menerimanya nggak?" Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan—masih dalam posisi menyodorkan Tulip merah tadi pada Ino.

"_De-demo_... Kau bilang—"

"Hahh... Kau cewek yang merepotkan. Kau 'kan sudah tahu bunga ini melambangkan apa."

Pelan namun tetap menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, "_Kami-sama_, jika ini cuma mimpi... Tolong jangan bangunkan aku—ADAAAAWWW~!"

Shikamaru mencubit pipi Ino. "Bukan mimpi, 'kan? _Baka_."

"Sakit, tahu! Kau apa-apaan sih!" Ino cemberut, mengelus-elus pipinya yang kini memerah akibat cubitan sadis tangan Nara Shikamaru.

"Hah, dasar. Aku pergi dulu. _Jya mata_."

"He'em! _Jya mata ne_."

Sepersekian detik setelah Shikamaru menutup pintu tokonya, Ino sadar akan satu hal dan segera melesat keluar toko.

"Shikamaru!" Seperti saat Shikamaru mengantarnya pulang—Ino mengangkat tangannya ke dekat mulut. "Jangan selingkuh, yaa~!"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan menunjuk bunga Tulip merah yang digenggam Ino.

"Eh?" Ino terperangah—menatap Tulip merah yang digenggamnya. _**'Percayalah padaku'**_, ia bergumam dalam hati. Sambil tersenyum ia berucap, "_Shinjite iru yo_, Shika-_ko_!"

Tepat setelah menghilangnya Shikamaru dari pandangannya, Ino berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera meraih buku istimewa bersampul violet yang selalu menemani harinya.

Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah kemerahannya, ia mulai menulis.

_**"Dear Diary... Kau tahu? It was a beautiful moment ever!"**_

.

.

.

_**Bulan November. Udara jadi semakin dingin menjelang musim bersalju itu. Oh iya, Godaime-sama bilang ada pesan dari Shikamaru di Suna. Katanya ia akan mengirimiku surat bulan ini. Tapi sampai hari ini belum juga ada kabar. Haa... Dasar Shikamaru bodoh!**_

TEK TEK TEK TEK

"Eh?" Seekor burung Rajawali mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Ino. "Akhirnya datang juga!"

Ia segera membuka kaca jendelanya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil pada punggung burung berbulu coklat itu.

"Makasih ya, kau boleh pergi." Masih berdiri di dekat jendela, membiarkan angin semilir lembut membelai rambut panjangnya—Ino membuka kotak biru pemberian Shikamaru itu.

"Ah..."

Pandangan mata Ino melembut, lalu tersenyum lega. Sepertinya Shikamaru sudah belajar banyak tentang simbol-simbol bunga.

Pink Camellia—_**longing for you**_.

"Hihihi... Aku juga merindukanmu, Shikamaru."

.

.

Hei, sekarang kau tahu, 'kan? Seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak memerlukan kisah cinta romantis seorang Puteri dan Pangeran Berkuda Putih—seperti Naruto yang ceria dan Hinata yang kikuk—atau mungkin seperti Sasuke yang egois dan Sakura yang polos.

Tidak.

Tentu saja tidak.

Karena cinta selalu bersemi di Toko Bunga Yamanaka dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi sepertinya musim semi di hati _Princess_ Ino sudah lama berlangsung—bahkan sebelum salju pertama turun di Konoha akhir Desember nanti.

_Sou desu ne_, Ino-_chan_?

.

.

_**Dear diary...**_

_**Hari ini Shikamaru mengirimiku Camellia pink—lagi!**_

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

[It's The End!]

* * *

**Author's Note :**

_**(1) **__'__**shika' artinya rusa (jantan)**_

_**(2) Nama Chouji 'kan artinya kupu-kupu (chou chou [jap] = kupu-kupu)**_

_**Sou = benar/betul**_

_**daijoubu = nggak apa-apa**_

_**yokatta = syukurlah**_

_**aishite iru yo = i love you**_

_**shinjite iru yo = aku percaya padamu**_

**Muhahahahahahahhahahaha apa-apaan itu~? (O,O")**

**Aneh ya? Ahihihi... *ketawa Bernard* mendadak pengen bikin fanfic! Yah paling nggak bisa ngilangin rasa mual habis ujian semester lah ==" Tapi sebenernya... Saya juga lagi kesel. FFn kok sepi? Ni author senior lagi pada hiatus apa gimana sih? Aaaaarrrggggghhhhh gara-gara kesel gini saya jadi mutusin bikin fic sendiri (="=) Kasian banget gue...**

**Dan... sumpah! Saya nggak ada niatan ngebash chara! Saya ANTI-BASHING-CHARA! Soalnya saya 'kan juga seorang mangaka seperti Kishimoto-sensei *halah*, meski masih amatir sih. Saya suka Sakura, kok. Hinata juga. ****彼女はかわいい打ね！****xD**

**Trus trus, kisah ini saya ambil dari salah satu fanart saya (ayo cekidot karya fanart saya lainnya di galeri dA saya! *promosi—plakk*) dengan judul yang sama dan main chara yang juga sama. Sebenernya sih, awalnya tuh fanart emang mau dibikin cover buat fanficnya, tapi berhubung nggak ada yang mau bikinin ya udah saya bikin sendiri—thanks to class meeting after exam LOL, saya (akhirnya) punya spare time buat nulis fic. ^^ Soalnya saya newbie sebagai author, tapi ibu' bilang nggak ada kata 'newbie' dalam profesionalisme. Jadi ya saling koreksi aja, kita sama sama belajar, yaa (^_^)**

**Wah cuap cuap nya jadi kepanjangan gini. ****ごめんね？****Kalo ada kritik, saran, pujian, ancaman, hantaman(?), ataupun bacotan lainnya, silahkan tekan tombol REVIEW di bawah ini.**

**Flame diterima kok—asalkan bermutu dan RASIONAL! ==" kalo nggak mutu ngapain juga dilirik. Nah, akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca, nge-review, atau bahkan yang cuma baca summary dan sempet ngelirik judul—makasihh banyak! It's really appreciated! \(^0^)/**

**Salam, **

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**

**じゃま他ね～！！＾＾**


End file.
